Doing Someting Different 2
by JulCan1987
Summary: sequal to Doing Something Differnt, Rukia gets involved.


Doing Something Different

Fuck it, I have nothing better to do, so I'll make the follow up. Again, I own nothing, and I will make nothing out of this Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

"Hey, Orihime..WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Rukia, as she walked into her room.

"Oh, R-Rukia, h-hello how are you today?" panicked Hanataro.

"Um, What are you doing?" asked Rukia, blushing strongly.

"Um, well we were …um….just talking."answered Orihime.

"Then why are you naked?"asked Rukia, again.

They had no choice, they told her everything, minus the beating Hanataro took at the hands of the squad 11 guys. For a while neither of them spoke.

"Oh, I see." Said Rukia, turning to Hanataro, "Who was it that beat you up?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." Answered Hanataro.

"Hanataro, were friends, you've helped us quite a bit, so it's only fair that we help you. Remember when you healed Ichigo after his fight with Renji, if you hadn't done that he would have never made in time to save me when I was gonna get executed. I promise they won't hurt you." Said Rukia, showing sadness and concern in her eyes.

"That's true, I never thanked him for helping me back then, he stood up to my brother and was arrested for me, and I never thanked him." Rukia thought to herself.

She noticed his erection, and blushed even harder. Orihime noticed this "This was also in the magazine." She said joyfully

Both Rukia and Hanataro turned to her as she motioned Rukia over to them. She walked to the bed and sat down.

"Um, may I ask what magazine your talking about?" asked Rukia, in a confused tone.

"Hustler." She answered happily. (Hustler is not mine either)

"That's a porno mag, what were you doing looking at that?" Rukia asked.

"I was bored so I went looking around Mr. Urahara's shop and found it." She answered happily "It was pretty hard to read since some of the pages were stuck together for some reason." She continued.

Rukia looked at her in disgust, but also curious.

"So…how was it?" she asked.

"It was good, despite it being our first time." Answered Orihime.

Hanataro just sat there being quiet .

"They probably forgot I was in the room." He thought to himself, until they both turned to him.

"Wow, I always thought….Ichigo." said Rukia.

"Yeah, me too." Said Orihime.

(A/N-That's why this story is called Doing Something Different, just because Ichigo is the main character does not mean he should get all the chicks. In fact, I have seen a bunch of Japanese hentai and I noticed that guys like Hanataro get laid a lot with girls. Anyway, back to the story.)

They both looked at him.

"What happened, in the magazine?" asked Rukia, blushing.

Orihime smiled, leaned in, and started kissing Rukia. Hanataro watched as they kissed, his hard on getting harder. He has had a little crush on Rukia ever since he first met her, but he was too scared to tell her. Orihime pulled Rukia Soul Reaper outfit down, revealing her chest. Not as big as Orihime's but still nice. She started licking Rukia's tits as Rukia gasped in excitement. She put her hand between Rukia's legs and started fingering her, making her breath deeper. Hanataro watched as this was going on, he didn't care that they had forgotten him, he was enjoying the show. He stroked himself, making himself harder.

"Hey, Orihime…let's let him join in the fun." Said Rukia pointing to his hard erection.

"Okay." Said Orihime.

They both crawled to him, got each side of him, and started kissing took turns making out with him. Then, Rukia stood up, and removed the rest of her outfit.

"How do we do this?" she asked Orihime.

"Lay down." Answered Orihime.

Rukia laid down on the bed, as Orihime put her head between her legs. She started licking Rukia's pussy, as she gasped. Hanataro got behind Orihime, and guided his dick into her pussy from behind, and started pumping into her. He put his hands on her hips as he pumped. He could feel her pussy closing around him as he entered her. She licked and fingered Rukia, as he filled her causing her to moan louder.

"I…want….his cock." Said Rukia.

Orihime stood up, Hanataro pulled out, Orihime motioned for Hanataro to lay down, as Rukia mounted him.

"Be gentle, believe or not, this is my first time." Said Rukia, as she lowered herself onto him.

She gasped as he entered her, he felt her tighten around him. She started slow as she adjusted to him being inside her. After a while, she got used to it, and leaned forward as Orihime lay next to them fingering herself. Hanataro put his hands on Rukia's hips as she rode him. She had her eyes closed as she did, he looked at her face as he put his right hand on her back, bringing gently towards him. She opened her eyes, and they stared directly into each others' eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. Just then, Orihime got behind her, positioned herself behind Rukia, and started rubbing herself against her. Her pussy was rubbing against Rukia's clit as she rode Hanataro dick. Orihime put her left hand on Rukia's shoulder and her right on her hip as she pumped her clit with her pussy, while Hanataro had both hands on Rukia's hips, pumping her pussy. All three of them gasping and trying to hold in there screams as they all neared their respective clixmax.

Rukia came first, followed by Orihime, and finally Hanataro. All three of them laid there, exhausted like crazy.

"Wow…that was amazing." Said Rukia.

"Yeah….it was." Said Orihime.

Hanataro, was too tired to talk.

"It's a shame it has to end." Said Rukia.

"No it doesn't." said Orihime, a mischievous look on her face.

By the time they knew it, she summoned her fairies(I forgot their names) and restored Hanataro's strength.

"Here we go again." Said Rukia, also with a mischievous smile on her face.

Orihime and Rukia got in the 69 position, Rukia on top as Hanataro, fucked her from behind. He pumped her ass like there was no tomorrow as she moaned she licked and sucked Orihime's pussy. His balls being licked by Orihime, as his dick was in Rukia's pussy. The combination of tongue and pussy was too much for him to handle, and he came inside Rukia, filling her up. Orihime and Rukia sat down as he laid on the bed his semen pouring out of his dick. Then, Orihime used her power again, and mounted him.

She bounced up and down on top of him causing her boobs to bounce up and down, too. Rukia put Hanataro's head on her lap as Orihime rode him.

"Rukia…please stop…I can't take it…anymore." Pleaded Hanataro, tears forming in his eyes.

"We'll stop, just as soon as you tell us who beat you up." said Rukia, smiling evily.

"I…can't…" he said as tears rolled down his cheecks.

"Very well then, Orihime increase speed." Said Rukia

Orihime obliged, going faster. Hanataro didn't know whether it was pain or pleasure, but he liked it, but at the same time wanted it to stop. He came inside Orihime, only to have her restart it. Rukia was behind him holding his arms back as Orihime was on her hands and knees in front of him with his dick inside her.

"Hanataro…tell us." Rukia ordered.

"I…ca…can't." said Hanataro.

Orihime pushing back with everything she had, causing to go in deeper, causing him to cum again, and again she restarted it.

After over an hour they were all exhauster, even Orihime was too tired to use her powers anymore. And still, he would not talk.

"Very well then, Hanataro…I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice." Said Rukia.

"W-What are y-you g-going to do to me." Asked Hanataro in fear.

"I care about you, that's why I have to do this, I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt but you leave me no choice." Continued Rukia, "Hold him." She ordered Orihime.

She reached under her bed, and pulled out a dildo. (She might be a soul reaper, but she's still a woman.)

"W-Wait…s-stop…p-please…okay I'll talk." He pleaded. "It was Yusuke Miyamoto(OC), and his two friends Toru and Kirio(More OC's)…they said they would kill me if I told anyone." He sobbed.

"Oh, those three." Said Rukia.

"You know them Rukia?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, I know them, they're three of Renji's drinking buddies." She answered. " I never liked them, they're jerks. They pick fights with people who are weaker than them."

Orihime didn't like bullies, bullies were coward who went after people who couldn't fight back, because they were to scared to go after someone who could. They cleaned themselves and Hanataro up, and went looking for Ichigo, who was still on the run from Kenpachi. But Hanataro told him what happened he went looking for Kenpachi, wanting to know where they were. Being an older brother protecting his little sisters there was nothing that made more mad than those who picked on people who were smaller than them. Kenpachi joined him, since he couldn't have his squad messing with the medic kid, since he was Unohana's favorite he didn't want to get her involved, and Renji went after theme too, after all, he owed Hanataro for healing him so many times. Between the three of them the beat the shit out of Yusuke and his friends. Hanataro never had to worry about them again. After that day, the three of them became really close friends.

THE END


End file.
